When We Walker
by Shinitzue
Summary: Shini doesnt have an easy life, but what happens when her light in the darkness comes along, and his name is Allen
1. When We Walker

I do not own D. Gray man

I love the title of this story, Walker, sounds like walker her, and it goes along with the story, and its Allen's last name!! And there will be more to come!!!

PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING 

Kyuki looked down at her dress; it was pure white and looked like a wedding dress. She felt her stomach heave and ran to the bathroom. She tripped and collapsed on the ground looking like a dead dove. She pressed her hand on her stomach and felt the small lump that had grown there, there was no way to hide it anymore, it was so noticeable now, she couldn't keep lying to herself and say she was just getting fat, she was pregnant. "No", she murmured, tears ran down her cheeks and smudged her makeup.

Kyuki cried in pain, everyone kept telling her to push, it was annoying, and she just wanted them to be quiet. Kyuki heard loud cries, and a warm soft body was placed on hers. Kyuki looked down at the small screaming child. She lifted her hand slowly and touched the small child's cheek, "Hello Shini", she murmured. Kyuki couldn't believe it; she had just given birth at the age of 14.

Kyuki clutched Shini close to her body; the cold, snowy winds blew against her. The only warmth was where Shini touched her. She walked on in the blizzard, until a small broken down shed came into the distance. She got to the door, and pulled it open, she stepped inside and the wind blew the door shut behind her. She walked over to an old table and placed Shini on it. The she dug her hand into her pocket and brought out a candle and a match, she lit the candle and placed it onto the table. The glow illuminated the old cabin in an eerie way. She looked down at her daughter. "Shini, it looks like this is where we are going to be living, since my parents won't let me keep you, we had no choice but to run away", Kyuki smiled and her daughter looked into her eyes, trusting her everything.

Shini heard the old wooden door open and Shini ran up to her Mother and hugged her tightly, "Hi Mama!" she chimed in her little voice. Kyuki laughed and smiled down at her daughter, "Hi Shini", she picked her up and placed her on her lap. "Listen Shini, I have a surprise for you", Kyuki said. Kyuki looked at the door, and Shini eyes followed. "Come on in, sorry to make you wait in the cold", Kyuki said in a warm voice. Shini watched as the door opened and a small boy walked in, he wore ratty, torn stained clothes, and had ruffled brown hair, his eyes were pure blue. "Shini, meet Kiyo, he's an orphan who lived on the streets, he came to me asking me for food, and I said that I could give him much more than that", Kyuki said smiling. Shini hopped off Kyuki's lap and walked over to Kiyo. "Hi", she said and held out her hand. Kiyo looked at it for a second in confusion, then smiled and took her hand shook it warmly "Hi", he said.

Kiyo looked over at Shini and leaned over her shoulder. She had been writing something all day, and Kiyo wondered what in the world it was. "Kiyo?" Shini asked looking up at him. Kiyo looked embarrassed, "um I, what are you doing Shini?" Kiyo asked. Shini smiled "Im writing a story about this girl who has a white bird, who can fly her around"; Shini said in her little voice. "Oh" Kiyo says. Kiyo looks away. Shini places her hand on his cheek. "Kiyo, what's the matter", Shini asks. Kiyo looks into her eyes. "I never learned how to read or write", he murmurs. Shini smiles at him, "Don't worry Kiyo, I'll teach you", she says. Kiyo smiles at her.

Kiyo and Shini's relationship grew and grew, they both loved Kyuki to death.

Kyuki got up from her chair and looked down at her children. Shini was now 8 and so was Kiyo, Kyuki was 22 years old. "Kids, I have to go out and get some firewood, its going to be a cold winter and we don't want to run out", Kyuki said. Kyuki's life had been hard ever after she ran away with Shini, she had to work almost all the time at her job to support her family, and when she wasn't working, she was either cooking, cleaning, or doing other essential things, like remodeling the house, or chopping down firewood. Shini and Kiyo ran to there mother. "We'll go with you!" they both said. Kyuki smiled. Then Shini fell to the ground. Kyuki caught her and Kiyo looked alarmed. Kyuki looked at her daughters flushed face. She felt her forehead. "Shini, why didn't you tell me you had a fever", Kyuki asks concerned. "I didn't want to worry you", Shini murmurs. Kyuki smiles at her daughter. "Its okay to tell me when your not feeling well Shini, I'll worry more if you don't", Kyuki says. Shini nods okay. "But it looks like your going to have to stay here", Kyuki says sympathy on her face. She looks at Kiyo. "Kiyo would you mind watching your sister" she asks him. Kiyo looks disappointed but says that he wouldn't mind. "Alright them I'm off" Kyuki smiled and leaves. Shini walks over to the one bed they all share in the old house and lays down on it. Kiyo fetches a blanket and gets a cup of water. He places the blanket over Shini and hands her the water. "Thanks Kiyo", Shini says and glugs down the water. Kiyo smiles and walks over to the window looking outside. Shini can see Kiyo's reflection in the window, he looks sad. He was faking the smile Shini thought. Shini sits up. "Kiyo go" she says. Kiyo looks at her. "Go Kiyo, go with Mom, she might get in trouble I'm worried about her, she needs a strong man to protect her", Shini smiles at Kiyo. "But, Shini……" Kiyo says. "No buts GO!" Shini says sternly and Kiyo smiles at her. "Yes my lady" he laughs and leaves. Shini stares out the window into the snow. Then the lays down and goes to sleep.

Shini startles herself awake and nearly falls out the bed. She sits up her heart racing, sweat dripping down her forehead. "Wha" she stammers. She looks around the room. "Mom? Kiyo" she says. No response. She gets up and looks around the room. "Where are they?" Shini asks. Shini looks up at the big clock hanging on the wall. She had been asleep for 4 hours.

They should have been back by now, Shini's thoughts are worried. She grabs her coat and opens the door, the whole ground is white. She runs across the snow into the woods. "KIYO!! MAMA!!!" She yells. She runs and walks her head pounding and her breathing hard. She collapses onto the ground. She drags herself up and into the next clearing. "Ma…Mama, Ki… Kiyo" she murmurs into the open. Shock displays across her face. The snow is splashed with red and lying in heaps are 2 people. Shini runs to them. "KIYO!! MAMA!!!!" Shini yells and falls down into the snow. "NO!!!!" she cries.

She didn't know how long she lay there until she heard noises. She looked around surprised to find her back covered in fresh snow and it dark, just how long had she been here. She hears a twig snap, she jerks her head in the direction of the sound. A horrible round black thing with tons of, what looked like cannons came out of the trees. Shini jumped up and tripped. The guns turned to her, and purple bullets shot at her. "Help me!" she screams. A green light appears and blocks the attack. Shini couldn't believe her eyes as a glowing green staff flew into her hands. It was warm; it felt as if it was talking to her, telling her to get her revenge, begging her to do so. Shini got up. "DIE!" she screams and charges at the beast, she swings her staff and plunges it right through its center. She leaps back as the monster explodes. Shini breathing hard looks down at the staff, it breaks up into tiny pieces and seems to absorb into her body, making her warm. Shini walks to the edge of the trees and looks back at her Mom, and brother. "Bye" she murmurs and leaves. She didn't know where she was going, but she just wanted to get away from the pain. She stumbled and fell, but kept goin, her whole body was numb. Finally she emerged out of the woods onto a road, and followed it, until she came to a town, just as the sun started its way over the horizon. She walked, not really paying attention to where she was going, until she came to a large building, she fell against its all and pulled her knees close to her body. Shini sat there waiting to die.

Shini's eyes were falling, she was so tired, she just wanted to go to sleep and let it be over with. She closed her eyes and then she heard someone. "Mana! Look over here, there's a girl, she looks like she's in trouble" she heard a boy say. Shini opened her eyes, only to meet the eyes of a boy wearing a green coat, with light brown hair, and loving eyes looking down at her. "Hi, my name's Allen" he said smiling. Shini just kept staring, until a man came up from behind. Allen looked up. "Here she is Mana" Allen said. The man, Mana looked kind and good. He held out his hand towards Shini's. "It's alright now" he murmured in the sweetest voice she had ever heard. Shini looked up. Mama worked so hard for me to be able to live, her and Kiyo would had wanted me to live, this must be a gift from them, Shini thought, as she held out her hand and placed it in Mana's.


	2. Now That We Walker

**Hello all, I want to thank you all for reading this series, I really appreciate it, and if you like my work, I wrote a comedy fan-fic, called Kooking and Kanda so check it out! I do not own D. Gray Man PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It makes me SOOOOO HAPPY TO GET REVIEWS!!!! **

2 weeks after Shini had joined Allen and Mana-

I lay on the bed, darkness seemed to over flow onto me, and I just wanted to curl up into a ball and lay there and never move again. That's what I wanted to do….but Allen wouldn't allow it.

I sneaked yup into my room after breakfast, and walked slowly to my bed and lay down on it, I let sadness and problems over flow me and I curled up into a ball and just lay there. Seconds later I heard foot steps come up the stairs. Allen. I heard the door creak open and Allen run up to my side. "No Shini, please no, don't do that, it'll only make it worse!" Allen yelled at me. Allen put his hands on me and tried to get me free of my ball position. "It's no use Allen, the darkness and misery of life had already eaten me up, it's devoured my happiness and my heart" I said softly. I heard Allen start to cry. "No, no it doesn't have to be like that Shini, please, please come play with me outside in the snow, we'll build a snowman and maybe even have a snowball fight, it'll, be so much fun" Allen cried in agony. I couldn't take it anymore at that point. I pushed myself out of me ball position and looked at Allen. His head was hidden in the bed and I could hear his sobs. "Allen, shouldn't I be the one crying" I asked and put one of my hands on his head. Allen looked up. "Please Allen, don't cry, I'll go play with you" I said and smiled. Allen smiled back at me.

"So, we need 2 sticks, and some rocks to make him some arms and a face right?" I asked Allen. "Yup, that'll make him the coolest snow man around" Allen said smiling back at me. Allen just had the kind of smile that made all the darkness and sadness of my life sink away into nothingness, that's why I loved him, and I held him close to me, he kept me from drowning in my own misery. "Hey Shini, why don't we finish him after we warm up a bit inside, my hands are going numb" Allen laughed. "Ok" I laughed with him.

I opened the door and ran to Mana who was sitting at the kitchen table, I hugged him and he picked me up and gave me a kiss, Allen ran up and hugged im also. "Mana, we made a snowman!" I told him happily. "Yes Mana, after we eat were going to finish it, you have to come see it!" Allen said happily also. Mana smiled. "I sure will won't I?" Mana said.

That night-

I lay on my bed looking out the window, you could barley see our snowman, which we named Mana. I looked over at the bed next to me and saw Allen's sleeping body. I may have times where all I want to do it let my problems eat away at me, but…..I can't let that control my life, I have to get over those, with Allen and Mana's help I'll live again.

I woke up the next day to find Allen gone. I ran downstairs to the kitchen and found Mana cooking something. "Mana, where's Allen" I asked. He turned around and smiled pleasantly at me. "He got up before you, he didn't want to wake you up, so to wait for breakfast we went out to play" Mana said to me. "Oh" I said. "I'll go look for him!" I said smiling. "Wait up Shini, in you pajama as? I don't think so it's cold, perhaps you should change" Mana said looking me up and down. "Oh ya your right" I said laughing and ran back upstairs.

I walked out into the cold morning sun, now in my warm clothing; I trucked out to find Allen. I walked up and down the town to no prevail. I shouted his name over and over but I got no response. I was starting to get worried. I ran down the streets over and over again looking and looking. Oh not, I thought, what am I going to do, I can't live without Allen! Suddenly I stopped as I heard voices coming from an ally way. I walked down it and saw an outline of a person. I then heard Allen's familiar soothing voice that I so depended on. I listened to what they were saying. "There's nothing wrong with my arm, I was born that way, Mana has always told me it's a gift from God" I heard Allen shout at them. "Well then you little Mana is lying through his teeth, that ain't no gift from God, it's a gift from the devil!" I heard someone shout back at him. "No, that's not true" Allen shouted. "What's wrong little boy, your little deformed arm getting to ya? You scared little wimpy thing you" I heard a boy say and laugh, I heard background laughing. So there was more then one boy, I thought, Allen was outnumbered, and what about his arm? Now that I think about it he always wears a glove on one of his hands, could something really be wrong with it? I ran up behind Allen. "Allen!" I shouted and grabbed one of his hands and stood behind him. "Oh now looki here, gotta call on your little girly friend to come help the wimpy boy!" the boy shouted. Now I had a better look of him, he wore torn clothes, had a rough looking face, and scruffy black hair, there were 2 other boys who stood behind him who looked just as ruff and mean as he did. I got mad, really mad, Allen was so nice and had so much for me, how dare then do that to him. Suddenly I felt a great wave of power come over me and little green specs swirled around me. I knew exactly what this was, it was what I had used when I beat that monster, I didn't know what it was, but whatever it was, I was going to use it. I held out my hand and a glowing green staff appeared. The boys had looks of fear on their faces. "Don't ever mess with Allen!" I yelled and slashed at them with my staff, a huge wave of energy came out and the boys all jumped out of the way and screamed. I heard there screams get quieter and quieter as they ran away. I fell onto the ground, exhausted. Allen just stood there for a moment, and then he bent down over me looking concerned. "Shini are you okay?" he asked. "Allen are you okay?" I asked him. We both looked at each other and smiled.

I and Allen were walking side by side back home. "Hey Allen….those boys back there, they were talking about your hand..." I said. Allen stopped and so did I. "My hand is special, it's been special ever since I was born" Allen said looking at the ground. "Apparently your special to" Allen said, he looked up and started into my eyes.

**So folks how was that!!!!!!! Pretty awesome I know! I just love Allen, Shini and Mana's relationship they make such a happy family!!! Oh and I got some bad news, I got like tons or project and what not at school all due on the 18****th****, so I'm not expecting to get any more chapters out until after that, unless Write one over the weekend, which I may, so ya…..I only got one more thing to say REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW IT MAKES ME SOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!! Oh and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, I'm too lazy to go through and find them all. **


	3. Lets Walker Together part 1

**Hello all you readers out there, glad to have you with me today!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**As you all know, the last chapter was basically about how much Allen had helped Shini, now it's about how Allen, Mana, and Shini all make one big happy family!!! Oh and I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I did warn you about how I wouldn't have time to update till the 18****th****, and hey I'm a day early, and that's saying a lot, considering I have a humongo Biology test tomorrow to study for, UGH, hate biology. I should be studying but you know what I can multi task and if I get a bad grade I'm blaming you all for making me write this lol, jk, I love all of my readers and would never do such a cruel thing! Not that that's really a cruel thing to do but whatevs! Anywho if you guys have any ideas for the title for these fan-fics plz tell, cause I want every title to have Walker in it and I really don't want to run out of ideas so I need all of your brain power to help me! **

**Oh REVIEW I NEED SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TOO WHEN I GET HEOM FROM SCHOOL!!!!!! Oh and Thanksgiving break is next week so more fan-fics for UUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll be able to update like idk daily during Thanksgiving break! Yippy!!! Oh and if you want to read somethin funny read my other fan-fic called KOOKING WITH KANDA!!!!!!!!!! YOU'LL LOVE IT!!!!!!!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH and the usual I do not own D. GRAY MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I however want to become a manga-ka and that anime/manga I will own, one day I will be able to day YEA THOSE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME AND THE WHOLE DARN THING ALLLLLL MINE!!!!!!!!!!! Lol, well onto the story…….geez my introductions are way tooooooooooooo loooooooooooooooooooong!**

I shut the door behind me, and walked down the steps into the snow; I looked up and saw Allen and Mana waiting for me. I ran to them and grabbed one of Allen's hands and one of Mana's they both smiled at me and we started out treck.

"So Mana when will we get there" I asked as we sat down on a smooth rock in the snow to eat out lunch. Mana sat down on the rock and I climbed into his lap. Allen hopped up on the rock and sat next to Mana and hugged his arm. "Hopefully around night fall, since I have to do the show in the morning, I'm hoping we can all get there early enough so we can get a good night sleep" Mana said looking down at us. " You know, you kids sure are attached to me, I mean Allen is here hugging my arm, and Shini your sitting in my lap, you guys do know that most 10 year olds don't do that" he said. "We don't want to be like every ones else, were one of a kind" Allen said smiling. "Yeah!" I said laughing with him. Mana couldn't help but laugh with us.

A few minutes later we were munching away on sandwiches. I had an egg salad sandwich, Mana knew these were my favorites, Mana himself was eating a Ham sandwich, and Allen had a roast beef sandwich, we all ate in silence and enjoyed our surroundings, the pretty snow topped mountains, the snow flakes gently falling from the sky, it was pure beauty. I licked me fingers clean and hopped off the rock. "Hey Mana, do you think when I grow up I can be a clown like you? I want to make people happy." I said looking up at him. Allen jumped down next to me. "Yeah, I want to make people happy, we'll be known as the walker traveling clowns!" Allen said smiling. Mana laughed. "You two can be whatever you want, and if that's what fate had placed before you go ahead, make people laugh, make people happy" Mana said. Me and Allen looked at each other and ran up to Mana and hugged him. "We love you Mana!" me and Allen said together. "I love you both too" Mana said hugging us back.

Night Fall- I saw the hill come into view and smiled, I grabbed Allen's hand and we ran up the hill, my eyes grew wide as I saw the huge city glow beneath us. "Wow" Allen said mouth gaping open. Mana walked up behind us. "Big isn't it, yup that's Cohil city all right, big and bright" Mana said placing a hand on each of our shoulders. "Well we had better get a move on, its getting dark" Mana said as he turned around and started walking. I turned to walk after him, but Allen grabbed me sleeve. I turned around to face him. "What is it Allen" I asked concerned. Allen smiled at me. "Shini, you've lived with me and Mana for almost 2 years, you've brought so much joy to me and Mana, I want to do something special for you, as a birthday treat, I know your birthday was last week and we didn't do anything because Mana had a show, but now we can do something, something just for you" Allen said smiling that radiant smile of his. Tears ran down my face and I hugged Allen, hiding my face in his coat. "Oh, Allen, that would be the nicest thing ever, thank you so much" I said and felt Allen's arms wrap around me.

After checking into our hotel and settling into our room, I and Allen were sitting on our bed. Mana was still taking a bath, so it was just me and Allen our hair wet, and our pajamas on. I fell back onto the pillow and laughed. "Hey Allen, do you ever wonder why feet look so funny" I asked holding up one of me feet and staring at it. Allen layed down next to me and held his foot up next to mine. "No, but now that I look at them, they are strange looking aren't they, maybe that's why people cover them up with shoes, so that nobody had to see them, cause there so strange" Allen said. "That's what I was thinking" I said and wiggled me toes, Allen wiggled his too. "So strange, but I like me feet, I wish I didn't have to cover them up, there nice, even if they are strange looking" I said and relaxed me foot on the bed. "I like mine too, shoes are annoying anyways, and I always loose mine" Allen said laughing. "Me too" I said laughing with him.

Mana shook me gently and I opened my heavy eyes, I sat up groggily. I glanced to my side and saw Allen yawn. "Hey you two I have to leave for my show, but you guys can either stay here or go out and explore the town, just don't go too far and don't get into any trouble, also be back by night fall so that we can celebrate Shini's birthday" Mana said. I nodded and so did Allen. "Alright then, I love you both, be good" he said and gave us each a kiss on the cheek. I watched as he walked to door, opened it, and closed it behind him. I turned to face Allen who had fallen back onto his pillow and was snoring softly. I smiled and hopped out of bed and trotted over to his side of it. "Allen, don't you want to go do something fun, sleeping is no fun, unless you're really tired or bored" I said and shook him gently. Allen sat up and opened his eyes halfway. "Alright Shini" He said yawning. I smiled and skipped to the bathroom, hearing Allen get out of bed and follow me.

I ran down the steps of the hotel and emerged onto a sunny lawn. I stretched and let the sun rain down its warmth on me. Allen walked u beside me. "Finally some warmth, I don't think I've never not seen snow on the ground" I said and ran through the grass and fell onto its soft surface. Allen laughed and lay down next to me. "I know, I can't remember the last time there was not snow, I hope we don't ever go back to the snowy part of the world" Allen said. "Me too" I said.

I and Allen held hands as we walked down the busy street. "So many people, how do people live like this?" I asked in astonishment. "I don't know, you can hardly move, snow doesn't look so bad about now" Allen said annoyed. I stopped as I spotted a bakery. "Allen look, a bakery, it smells great, lets get some breakfast" I said holding up some money Mana had given us the night before. Allen nodded. We walked into the bakery and smelled fresh bread. My mouth Watered. We walked up to the counter and saw an old lady standing there looking bored with life. "Excuse me, can we get two loafs of bread please?" Allen asked. "Sure thing Kiddo" She said and walked into the back part of the building, a few moments later she came out with a brown paper bag, you could see steam coming out of it, and the smell was so good. I handed her the money and me and Allen went outside. "Now where to enjoy this great bread" I asked, "Beats me" Allen said. We walked around, one of Allen's hands in mine, the other holding our bread. I emerged from the huge crowd onto a grassy field. "Wow, to think they have something like this in all of that" I said. "I know, strange" Allen said. We walked and found a nice tree to sit under, we opened our bag and ate our bread, and each piece was amazing. "So what's on the agenda for today" I asked munching away. "You tell me" Allen said laughing and eating. We both started laughing, man I thought, freedom felt great.

**Well that's all for this chapter, I know I should had really, really finished it but it was getting sooooo long and its soooo late and I got that soooo long review to finish for Biology and I have to study it, so in the next chapter I'll finish it, PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND THANK YOU FOR READING!!!! Oh and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, I'm too tired and other stuff to actually go through and find them all so yeah…….**


	4. Lets walker together part 2

**Hello all and I thank you for once again reading my fan-fic, I got nothing important to say soooo let it begin! REVIEW PLZ HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF U READ IT OR NOT IF U DON'T REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ALSO I WANT TO HEAR WHAT U THINK ABOUT IT!**

**I do not own D. Gray Man wish I did though, I would make it even better than it already is! Or I would totally screw it up lol. Oh and I've decided to make this chapter into 3 parts.**

I got up licking the sweet bread off of my fingers. "Shini, what are we going to do now?" I heard Allen ask as he walked up behind me. "Entertain ourselves until tonight and I have a great idea of how to do that" I said and skipped along. Allen walked beside me. "Doing what?" Allen asked. I turned around suddenly and Allen fell down shocked. "We are going fishing!" I shouted.

***Now for Allen's point of view, I thought it would be nice for you guys to see Allen's point of view of Shini***

I tried to keep up with her, but with me holding both the fishing rods it was hard work. I watched as her long blond hair flew in the wind, and her blue dress flowed in the wind like waves on the ocean. One thing was sure, she was beautiful, and the best sister I had ever had, and the best friend, and more. "Allen!" Shini cried waving to me. "I'm coming!" I called to her.

"Okay, this is the perfect spot, right beside this beautiful lake!" Shini said. "Yeah, it is beautiful isn't it? In such a big city, sure is nice to have a nice big lake to go and relax at" I said. "I know, now lets get those worms hooked up. Do you know how? Because I've never gone fishing before in my life." Shini said looking down into the bucket she was holding that was full or worms they had dug up. "Here" I said and lifted up the bucket and dumped the contents onto the ground. "Now, I'm pretty sure you just….." I stopped; I couldn't hide the fact that I had no idea what to do either. "I think I know what to do next" Shini said and grabbed on of the fishing poles, she picked up one of the worms, and grabbed the hook at the end of the line, she then held up the worm and the hook up. "You stick the worm, into the hook, though I'm not real sure how" She said poking the worm with the hook. The worm squirmed like it was in pain. "Shini!" I said and grabbed the hand she was holding the hook in. She cried out in pain as I twisted her wrist. I jerked my hand away at her screams. She dropped the worm and hook and held her wrist. I saw blood run between her fingers. My eyes grew wide as I realized I had grabbed her with my life hand, my evil red left hand. She looked up at me. Her eyes were wet with tears of betrayal. "Sh..Shi..Shini" I murmured. I couldn't face her anymore; I had heart the person I love, over the well being of a worm, so I ran. I ran through the trees until I came into the streets, my feet carried me somewhere, somewhere away from the horrible feeling inside of me.

***Okay back to Shini's point of view! I hope u liked that little look into Allen, maybe I'll do it again some other time***

I watched as Allen ran through the trees. My wrist burned, it was like no cut I had ever received. I had known Allen's arm was different, ever since that day in the ally way, but I never knew how different. I looked at the hook and the worm that was desperately trying to dig its way back underground. Its not like he was trying to hurt me, just protect that worm, he's so kind hearted, and I love him. I forgot about my wrist and ran after him. I ran into the street and slammed into somebody, I fell back onto the ground. "Sorry!" I yelled. The man turned his back to me cussing. People were walking and running all over me; I got up and pushed my way through the crowd. "Allen!" I yelled through the crowd. It was impossible to see anything but people. "Shoot why do I have to be so short?!" I growled at myself. I kept yelling Allen's name until I stopped looking where I was going. My eyes swelled up. "Allen" I cried. People pushed me this way and that but I didn't care, Allen was all that mattered. Suddenly I felt warm arms wrap around my body and my face felt the warmth of a coat. I cried and cried as I hid my face. The person let go of me and grabbed me hand, the one that wasn't damaged and pulled me through the crowd.

The next thing I know we emerge through the trees back to the lake. I look up into the face that had gotten me through so many things. "Allen" I murmured. Allen pulled me into a hug. "Shini, I am so sorry, sorry for hurting you over a stupid worm, and for causing you so much pain, I'm such an idiot to run away" Allen says. I pull him closer and look up into his eyes. "Allen, you could never be an idiot, you the absolute best person in the world, I love you" I said. "I love you to" Allen said and kissed me softy on the cheek. I smiled and laughed and he did too. "Lets go back to the hotel, Mana's gonna be worried" I said grabbing his hand. "Okay" Allen said smiling.

We opened the door to the hotel room and saw Mana sitting on one of the beds, still in his clown uniform. "Mana!" Me and Allen shouted and ran up to him. We both hugged him. "Hey you guys, I was beginning to worry, you ready for you birthday Shini" Mana asked. "Yeah!" I said my eyes glowing with joy.


	5. Lets Walker Together part 3

**Welcome to Part 3 or 3 of Lets Walker Together, I am soooo Glad to get this Chapter over with; it seems like its taking forever! Probably because I've been working on my other Fan-fic Kooking with Kanda, I just finished the Thanksgiving special called A Kanda Thanksgiving, Check it out! I do not Own D. Gray Man**

I walked in front of Mana with Allen holding his hand. Mana had put 2 red ribbons in my hair, and he even bought me a new Red skirt to match. So there I walked my hair up, wearing my black top with my red skirt, and my hand warm in Allen's, it was pure beauty.

"Alright you guys here we are" Mana said. Me and Allen stopped and turn to where Mana had stopped, it was a Ramen shop. I ran inside pulling Allen behind me. Mana followed.

"Welcome" Said a kind man as we sat down at a table. "Hi" I said smiling. "Well now, who have we here, a pretty young lady with her fine date" He said laughing softy. Allen blushed slightly. "I'm not her date" he murmured, but only I heard him. "We'd like to order" Mana said. "Ah yes, and what might all of you be having this fine night?" the man asked. "We would like 3 bowls of your best ramen with barbeques pork" he said. "Yes sir, coming right up" the man said as he rushed off. Mana turned to me and Allen. "So what have you two been up too today?" he asked. "We had some great bread for breakfast" I said. "Then we went fishing" Allen finished. My heart squirmed as I remembered. Allen turned and smiled at me. "Wasn't fishing great Shini?" he asked a big smile on his face. I knew that only I and he knew the true meaning of the question. My smile grew big, "It was great!" I said. "That's sounds like fun, so did you catch anything?" Mana asked. "No" we both said. "Oh well that's too bad, but its looks like you two had fun anyways" Mana said. We both nodded.

The waiter came with our food. He set each simmering bowl in front of us. My mouth watered. We each said out thanks and dug in. All you could hear was the slurping of 3 hungry happy people. I set the bowl down after drinking all of the yummy juices and sighed with satisfactory. Allen and Mana did the same. "Thanks Mana, and Allen, this was great!" I said happily. "You're very welcome Shini" Mana said. Allen turned to look at me. "Shini you have been such a great sister to me, I want you to have this" Allen said grabbing a little black box from his pocked and holding it out to me. I held my hand up and he placed the box in it. I carefully lifted the top. I looked at the contents and gasped. It was a beautiful golden locket. "Allen" I said speechless. "Open it" he said. I clicked the locket open and its contents were 2 pictures one on each side of the locket. One was me, Mana, and Allen, the other was Kyuki, Kiyo and me. I gasped. "Allen how..." I said in wonder. "I found it in drawer, I didn't know who they were but I figured they must be important to you" He said looking down. Tears started streaming down my face. I grabbed Allen and buried my face in his chest; I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you Allen, Mana, for the best birthday ever" I said crying tears of joy.


End file.
